helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Egao YES Nude
from the album SEXY 8 BEAT' ---- '''Released' February 14, 2007 March 7, 2007 (Single V) Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V Recorded 2007 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Aruiteru 31st Single (2006) Next: Kanashimi Twilight 33rd Single (2007) ]] Egao YES Nude (笑顔YESヌード; Smile Yes Nude) is the 32nd single of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume. It was released on February 14, 2007. It was the first single to feature eighth generation member Mitsui Aika. There are three different versions of the single. Limited edition A includes a bonus DVD. Limited edition B comes in a special package with a 32-page photo booklet. The first press of regular edition has a photo card included. The Single V was released on March 7, 2007, and the limited edition included a photocard of Mitsui. The total sales of the CD single were 53,047, which peaked at 4 on the Oricon Charts. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Egao YES Nude (MV) CD #Egao YES Nude #Sayonara no Kawari ni (サヨナラのかわりに; Instead of Goodbye) #Egao YES Nude (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition Goukaku Happyou (モーニング娘。Ｈａｐｐｙ　８期オーディション 合格発表; Happy 8ki Audition Results Announcement) #Egao YES Nude Jacket Satsuei Making Eizou (ジャケット撮影メイキング映像; Making of jacket photoshoot) #Special Interview (スペシァル インタビュー) Single V #Egao YES Nude #Egao YES Nude (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *4th Generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th Generation: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Generation: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th Generation: Kusumi Koharu *8th Generation: Mitsui Aika (debut) Song Information #Egao YES Nude #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Matsui Hiroshi #*Guitar: Korenaga Koichi #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki and Tsunku #Sayonara no Kawari ni #*Lyrics and Music: BANANA ICE #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Chorus: CHINO TV Performances *2007.02.08 Utaban *2007.02.11 Hello! Morning *2007.02.16 Pop Jam *2007.02.16 Music Fighter Concert Performances #Egao YES Nude #*TBA #Sayonara no Kawari ni #*TBA Oricon Ranking and Sales *'T'otal sales: 53,047 Trivia * The song's first appearance on TV was Utaban on February 8, 2007. * It was at first rumored to be the last single to feature Yoshizawa Hitomi but this was disproved. * "Sayonara no Kawari ni" is the first cover song since Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima, and it was also the opening song for the mini-drama Arigatou o Tsutaetai (broadcasted on Oha Suta). * The jacket represents the B-side. * The packaging resembled the packaging used for Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA. * The name refers to a naked smile/an honest face, or as known in Japanese, "sugao" (素顔). *8th Generation member Mitsui Aika gives a comment about the single on Youtube *10th generation member Sato Masaki stated in an interview of their 53rd Single that Egao Yes Nude has one of the difficult dances. *This is the sixth single where Yoshizawa Hitomi was leader of Morning Musume. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Egao YES Nude, Sayonara no Kawari ni cs:Egao YES Nude Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2007 Singles Category:2007 Releases Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2007 Single Vs